Caught
by strawberryclouds
Summary: COMPLETE one shot! A sweet short fic featuring Tidus and Yuna. Please take the time to read it, thanks a lot!


**Caught**

A/N: FFX characters belong to Square

* * *

****

'Yunie! Yunie!'

The ex-high summoner turned her head to the source of the call. She forced a smile to greet her sparky cousin.

'Morning Rikku. You okay?'

The young Al Bhed laughed and embraced the older girl in a tight bear hug.

'You're sounding more and more like Vidran everyday. It's rather freaky but thanks for looking out for me, big sissy. I just wanted to ask you whether you'd like to accompany me to Luca. I ran out of a few things.'

'Ummmm no thank you Rikku. Not today. I've been feeling woozy and I think standing here at the lookout helps.'

'O come on Yunie! It shouldn't take that long. I promise I won't enter every shop in the town square and we can grab lunch too while we're there. You know they have the best toasted sandwiches. Pretty please? You haven't gone out of Besaid in a while.'

'No Rikku, I really don't feel like shopping today. Why don't you ask Lulu?'

As determined as Rikku was to get Yuna out shopping and having fun, she could see that her cousin wasn't going to change her mind. Hell she could be so stubborn, not to mention having a life as dull as a shoopuf. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she quivered her lips and pretended to cry.

'Okay then, whatever suits you. But don't be jealous when I return with a steaming hot delicious cheese sandwich; and I am not planning to share either.'

Yuna gave her a tired smile, 'Have fun shopping and watch out for smugglers.'

'Yes mother.'

With that Rikku waved goodbye and ran down the lookout point. Before disappearing completely from view, she yelled,

'Yunie! Make sure you don't fall down that cliff ok? Otherwise you'll be gone forever and don't catch a cold!'

_Who's being the mother now?_

Yuna's lips curved upwards slightly into a small smile, she wondered where Rikku got all her energy from. But then again, she had always been like that. She sighed before returning to her thoughts.

As Rikku entered the Besaid Village she swore loudly earning a few raised eyebrows from the villagers, especially the elders; not that she cared much.

_Dammit, I was so sure I was able to crack her shell today. I don't even need to go to Luca. Okay, I understand that she's lonely and sad because of what happened after Sin was defeated two years ago; but that doesn't mean she should stay forever standing on that look out point desperately whistling for him to come back. That's IF he comes back. I wonder if she went home at all yesterday. Seems like every time I go there, she would already be there looking into the sea, whistling. O Yunie, Yunie, when will you see that you're wasting your life?_

'Rikku! Hey, over here ya.' Wakka called out with his thick Besaid accent.

The blonde jumped at having yelled out of her thoughts and turned her head to face her friend.

'Jeez Wakka, did you have to yell like that?'

The blitz player rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

'I'm sorry ya. But blitz captains are trained to speak loudly in order for them to sound macho and tough.'

Rikku giggled,

'Macho huh? Not sure that worked on you though.' She teased.

'Very funny Rikku, very funny. Anyway putting aside my feminineness, do you mind buying us some milk? Vidina's going through this growth spurt where he needs to drink about 10 Litres a day and I heard that you're going to Luca.'

'Sorry Wakka, I'm not going anymore but you can ask one of the traders. They're going to Luca in precisely……one minute.' She said as she checked her watch.

'O, I better hurry then ya? See you around.'

'And why can't you women ever stick to scheduled plans?' he added before exiting the village.

The bouncy Al Bhed of seventeen stuck out her tongue and decided to return to her hut. Her hut in which everyone's opinion besides hers resembled more of ruins left by atomic bombs. She would clean up a little, while racking her brain trying to find a way for Yuna to start acting like a normal nineteen-year old. Just partying, getting drunk and well, being a teenager.

Salty tears streamed down her face as she whistled again and again.

_Can you hear me? If so, why aren't you answering? Do you know how much you're hurting me? They all tell me to move on. 'Come on Yuna, forget him. He isn't coming back. Move on with your life, I have a male friend who'd love to meet you….' _

_But you know? I have never agreed, I always tell them to forget it. Because I believe you will come back to me. You still have to show me Zanarkand remember? Dammit Tidus, answer me……….'_

She hoped that wherever he was, he could hear her. So he'd know how much she needed him to be by her side again. The afternoon breeze picked up making her shiver as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her arms.

Looking down, she saw that the waves were crashing violently against the base of the cliff, as if the powerful water jaws wanted nothing more than to devour the rocky soil.

And suddenly Rikku's voice echoed in her head,

'_Yunie! Make sure you don't fall down that cliff ok? Otherwise you'll be gone forever..'_

Gone forever? Thoughts and ideas were swimming around in Yuna's head.

_If I jumped….I'd go to the farplane…to you. Tidus, the theory is so simple I know. Are you mad at me for not doing it sooner? I'm sorry, but I've been brought up to believe that taking your own life is a sin. But no more Tidus, now I believe that for a person to have to suffer this much pain is an even bigger sin. Wait for me, I will soon join you._

Yuna tilted her head back and greeted the chilly breeze with a smile. A real smile, because she would soon be with him again. Images of her loved ones in Besaid came into her head telling her not to jump. But she kicked them all out of her already full head and thanked God for giving her such loyal and beautiful friends.

Not wasting another second, Yuna looked down the cliff. The dark waters belowno longer looked monstrous, if anything it looked inviting. Closing her bi-coloured eyes, Yuna jumped.

_Almost there. I cannot believe this, since when do I have trouble swimming? And trust the sun to set; now I have to swim in the dark._

The image of a young man was nearly impossible to see as he searched for Besaid shore.

_I should be there now. What the hell? Has the landscape changed or something? Ah dammit, I'm at the wrong side of the island. This is the base of the look out which means that the beach is at the opposite end. Grreeaattt……._

He congratulated himself for his geography skills and was about to swim away when his eyes caught something – or someone falling down the cliff at a great speed.

_Holy shit! What a crazy person! _

He squinted his eyes to focus on the person. Climbing on a nearby rock he got himself ready to catch him – or her.

When the time seemed right, he launched forward catching the person who he figured then must be a woman and both fell on the water.

Grabbing the woman, he quickly kicked his legs and surfaced taking big gulps of air. While brushing blonde bangs out of his eyes, he started bellowing,

'What in Spira's name were you doing? Diving is no sport for women, and you have picked such a dangerous spot too. Seriously if I wasn't here to……'

He stopped talking when he saw to whom he was talking to. The person he had yelled at was the person that he came back for. His mind starting telling him what a big idiot he was for shouting at her like that.

'Yu…..Yuna? What were you doing? You could've been hurt badly, no you could've died.'

Yuna broke into a wave of tears and hugged him tight. She held him like there was no tomorrow. Since Yuna was the weaker swimmer, Tidus secured her in his arms and treaded the water by himself. When Yuna's crying had eased, Tidus spoke again.

'Yuna, please don't do that again.'

'(sob) I kno…w. But I was hurting (sob) it just hurt so much and I couldn't take it any (sob) longer.'

'Shhhh…I know I know and it was my fault. I'm sorry for making you suffer so much. I love you okay. Shhhhh it's okay, stop crying.'

'I love you too, but Tidus…I feel so scared. What if I fall again?'

'Then I'll be here to catch you. Always. Although I promise you won't fall again.'

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains._

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._

_I am strong when I'm on your shoulder._

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

'_You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban_

_

* * *

So wut u tink? Very sappy, cheesy and lovey dovey isnt it? hehehehhe wit a slight sprinkle of angst. Please R/R thanks!_


End file.
